


something came up

by SilverInk



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries, Tomorrow Never Dies (1997)
Genre: Angst, Detective Noir, Drama & Romance, F/F, I watched Tomorrow Never Dies recently & wanted to write somth inspired by it with Phryne & Mac, Infidelity, Kinda, Phryne is James Bond & Mac is Mrs Carver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 02:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13940208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverInk/pseuds/SilverInk
Summary: Inspired by James Bond; Phryne Fisher comes back to Elizabeth MacMillan while on a case, when she least expects it





	something came up

**Author's Note:**

> some of the dialogue was taken from TND!

Looking out at the sea of people here to celebrate her husband’s successes, Elizabeth MacMillan-Carver felt proud. Elliot deserved this, he really did; it had been his dream for a long time to become a famous media and news source, even if it wasn’t always by the most honest means. The rail was cold under her hands; she turned to a passing waiter to order a drink. She sipped it and sighed; a few years ago, she never would have thought this would be her life, but here she was, the wife of a wealthy, famous man.

 

“I always wondered how I’d feel if I ever saw you again.” The voice behind her was sharply, shockingly familiar, and Elizabeth turned around, hardly daring to believe that _she_ was here. The woman she’d spent so many passionate nights with, shared tender conversations with, fallen in love with… So many emotions were fighting for control in her mind, and she didn’t know what to do. It almost seemed like an illusion, seeing Phryne Fisher here after the lady detective had disappeared from her life without a trace; remembering that, anger took some control in her mind and Elizabeth slapped the other woman. She didn’t feel the fire of it, though, and as hurt as she was, she knew she couldn’t be truly angry at Miss Fisher.

 

"Was it something I said?" Phryne asked softly, eyes watching her carefully.

 

“How about the words ‘I’ll be right back’?” Elizabeth demanded, trying to at least appear angry. They’d shared a hotel room in London, and Phryne had told her she was just going out to buy something. Elizabeth fretted and worried when she didn’t come back, and she couldn’t help scanning the obituary columns of the newspapers every day, dreading seeing her lover’s name but needing to know.

 

“Something came up.” Phryne’s eyes were earnest, and Elizabeth found herself believing her. She wasn’t ready to let it go just yet, though.

 

“Something always comes up.”

 

They ordered more drinks, and Elizabeth gave up trying to be angry.

 

“So, do you still sleep with a gun under your pillow?”

 

Phryne only shrugged, giving her a playful smile, and raised her glass. “To you.”

 

“No, to the gun,” said Elizabeth, playful now too. “I take it this isn’t a social visit,” she continued after a pause as they walked together.

 

“Your husband may be in trouble. Either him or someone in his organization.”

 

Heart sinking slightly, Elizabeth did her best to keep her voice level when she said, “I see. And you figured you could charm the dirt out of me?”

 

“No, of course not,” Phryne said instantly, shocked. “That wasn’t my plan.”

 

“Good, because when it comes to a choice between you and Mr Carver, I’ve made my choice.” She tried to project conviction into her tone, and was surprised by how her chest tightened when she said it. “I’ve made my bed, and you don’t sleep in it anymore.”

 

“Is that true?” Phryne asked in a soft voice, her expression becoming pained.

 

With a sigh, Elizabeth answered, “Well, I am a married woman now.”

 

Before Phryne could say anything else, a voice on the speakers announced that Mr Carver was going on TV in just a few minutes to make a speech. Elizabeth forced herself to turn away, and found a good spot to watch her husband from. When she looked around again, Phryne was gone, and she was annoyed at herself for being surprised. Something had undoubtedly come up again, as it always did with a job like Phryne’s. 

 

The speech was long and dry, as Elliot’s speeches usually were, and Elizabeth scanned the room for Phryne. Elizabeth sighed; she was nowhere to be seen. About halfway into the speech, the power went out and Elliot was off the air. That had be Phryne’s doing. 

 

But what could her husband possibly be doing that was so terrible? 

 

***

 

She didn’t find out anything more until the next afternoon. Elliot kept prying and asking how she knew Phryne, and Elizabeth figured he must know by now why she’d come. Somehow she managed to find the hotel where Phryne was staying, and when she knocked on the door, Phryne opened it immediately. Elizabeth gasped softly; she had an ice pack on her cheek, and a bloody lip, a bottle of alcohol in hand.

 

“What happened?”

 

“I think they were working with your husband. They attacked me.”

 

“He’s onto you, you know.”

 

“Well, we know where you stand.” Phryne took a sip from the bottle. “You made your bed.”

 

Elizabeth sighed. “But I’m standing in your doorway.” It just felt right, being with Phryne, like it never had with her husband, and Elizabeth realized now that she’d never truly be happy with anyone else. She could never resist the beautiful, brilliant lady detective.

 

She saw Phryne take a deep breath, then say, “Then turn around and go home.”

 

Elizabeth blinked, stunned. “What, that’s it? ‘Go home’?”

 

“I didn’t ask you to get involved.”

 

“Oh, it’s too late for that.” Elizabeth closed the door behind her. She knew Phryne was just trying to protect her, but she didn’t need protecting. All she really wanted was to be with Phryne, she didn’t care about the details.

 

“Why did you marry him?” Phryne asked softly, voicing the question Elizabeth had been asking herself for quite a while now.

 

“He told me he loved me.” There was a pause, and Elizabeth stepped slowly closer. “Phryne, what was it? Why did you leave? Did I get too close? Did I get too close for comfort?”

 

That question seemed to break something in Phryne’s control. “Oh, _Mac_.” 

 

Elizabeth bit her lip, closing her eyes, at how intimate the sound of her voice felt. No one else ever called her “Mac,” and the nickname only made the moment more intimate. And then she was being kissed, passionately, desperately, and it just felt so _right_ to be in her arms again after all this time.

 

“I’ve missed you…” Elizabeth whispered against Phryne’s neck. They slowly undressed each other, and it was the most passion and desire Elizabeth had felt in far too long. More than an hour later, Elizabeth woke up in the hotel’s bed, and Phryne was gone. Elizabeth sighed, content, and collected her clothes that were still scattered on the ground.

 

***

 

Both her husband and Phryne disappeared for days after that. Elizabeth couldn’t contact either of them, and she still didn’t know what exactly was going on and what her husband had been doing. After a day or so of silence, and getting tired of being kept in the dark, she decided to do some detective work of her own and see what she could dig up about Elliot Carver.

 

His main assistant and second in command—Gupta? Was that his name?—had been left in charge while Mr Carver was gone, and Elizabeth was sure if she played her cards right she could learn almost everything she needed from him. 

 

“So, how have the latest news reports been coming?”

 

“Good, very good.” He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. “Has Elliot told you about our latest big project?”

 

Elizabeth’s heart beat a little faster. “Yes of course. He tells me all about his biggest projects.” She was more than a little unnerved by how easy the lie had been, but that was a problem to think about later, after she’d discovered what her husband had been keeping secret from her.

 

“Oh, I was worried he hadn’t been telling you much. Of course he tells you everything, you’re his wife, you must be his number one confidant.” He smiled broadly at her, and she did her best to return it.

 

With some subtle word work and manipulation of the conversation, Elizabeth coaxed enough out of Gupta to figure out that he and Elliot had been creating political scandals in China and framing politicians for illegal activities so they could report about them and become even more famous. Elizabeth sighed heavily. As soon as she could, she was filing for a divorce.

 

She found herself suddenly missing Phryne, sharply, achingly. The only thing she wanted was to be comforted in her arms; Elizabeth knew Phryne Fisher would never lie and go behind her back the way Elliot had. Phryne wouldn’t betray her trust.

 

The next time Elizabeth saw Phryne wasn’t until several days later; she’d gotten Elizabeth’s husband arrested and prevented the continuation of whatever scandals he’d manufactured. As Phryne stepped off her plane, still looking perfect even after a ten hour trip from China, Elizabeth fell into her arms again, laughing and kissing her cheek, completely forgetting her husband for the moment. It was with Phryne that she felt the safest and most at home, and she never wanted the lady detective to leave her again.


End file.
